The Perfect Job
by Loveliest
Summary: Sasuke was having an incredibly bad day looking for the perfect summer job, that is, until he finds himself holding an application of a restaurant with a certain blond haired dobe in it.
1. Sasuke's Day

**AN: Em, a different story! Not much to say on it, other than it just came to me. So, I decided to write it. ;o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto! But I do own a paper fan and many packs of ramen in my cabinets. :D  
**

Sasuke was having a bad day; if the scowl he now sported was any indication of that. He had been walking around aimlessly for hours now, attempting to find some sort of work he could do over summer break. Now, some of you are probably thinking, why on earth would one _want_ to spend their summer vacation _working_? Well, Sasuke hated, no, _loathed_ sitting around his house doing absolutely nothing. So, here he was, running around town, a dark, ominous aura exuding from his slouched form as he walked down the sidewalk.

People scurried out of his way when they made the fatal mistake of getting a bit too close.

This wasn't the only reason Sasuke was in a foul mood, oh no. Just a part in a large spectrum of things that had pissed on his parade today.

His day had started off wonderfully (note the sarcasm) with him having a wet dream, and his mother coming into the room to wake him up during said wet dream. The worst part about this was, Sasuke was quite audible when sleeping. Itachi had often informed him that he talked quite a bit while he was asleep. According to his brother, his mother had walked into his room to Sasuke screaming out his _ex's_ name.

Yeah… awkward….

The highlight of his day was waking up to see his mother's disturbed face with soiled sheets and drool running down his face. Needles to say, he couldn't look his mother in the eye at all during breakfast today.

And after those glorious moments of total humiliation, Sasuke had attempted to take a shower to wash away any evidence that the event had ever occurred, because he was quite sure he would never have been able to live it down if his _father_ had found out about it, but lady luck had up and bitch slapped him across the face. For starters, he managed to somehow trip over his own feet walking into the bathroom and, as a result, slammed his forehead onto the edge of the bathtub.

Sasuke couldn't move for several minutes because he was absentmindedly counting the stars that danced across his vision.

Yep… he definitely lost some brain cells with that one.

After he had managed to get back up onto his feet, he was faced with the task of _peeling_ his pants off of himself. Not only was the sight horribly petrifying in and of itself, but the smell was rancid.

Why, oh _why _did his brain decide that the one time his mother had to wake him up, that having a wet dream was a _good idea?_

Sasuke vaguely remembered his father walking by the open bathroom door as he was completing the task of removing the ruined articles of clothing. He remembered glowering at the door for not being closed. How could he have missed that? He _always_ closed the door.

In order to end the awkward staring contest he ended up having with his dad, Sasuke had slowly closed the door in the man's face; never breaking eye contact until it was fully shut. He mumbled dark curses under his breath as he stepped into the shower.

The hot water had actually been soothing as it helped ease away some of the embarrassment Sasuke felt at that moment, that is, until his brother decided this was the perfect moment to flush the toilet, and his mother felt like washing dishes to help erase the thought of her son screaming out NEJI in his sleep.

The water turned from soothing heat, to numbing cold in a matter of seconds. Sasuke had let out another string of colorful, dark curses under his breath before hastily leaping out. He hadn't even had time to fully wash his hair.

It had stuck together in clumps, and felt slightly greasy, but he couldn't be bothered with getting back into the shower and finishing the job. He settled for grabbing the nearest towel and furiously scrubbing his damp, ebony locks.

He had wrapped the towel around his waist before stomping his way into his room. Sasuke had just thrown the nearest clothes on, not even bothering to check whether or not he matched. It didn't really matter at this point….

Sasuke ended up emerging from his room with two different colored socks, a pair of fitting jeans, and a lime green polo shirt he hadn't known he possessed.

Sasuke had stormed into the kitchen with barely suppressed fury. His day couldn't possibly get any worse, but Sasuke should've known by now not to utter those words.

He sat in the nearest chair, which so happened to be beside Itachi, who gave the disgruntled boy a once over. "I didn't know you had a green shirt."

"Yeah well, neither did I."

"Making a fashion statement today?" He must have noticed the socks as well.

"Shut up Itachi."

Sasuke busied himself with the task of pouring himself a bowl of cereal, which happened to be on the table. He sighed when he noticed the milk was no where to be seen. So he got up to retrieve it and poured in a generous amount of milk into his cereal before sitting down and handing the carton to his brother. His chair, had slid slightly closer to Itachi when he had plopped down rather harshly into his seat.

"Don't get too close, I don't want your bad sense of taste to rub off on me. What would my fan girls think if they saw me wearing that heinous shade of green?"

Sasuke felt his eyebrow begin a steady twitch. He lifted his hand to rest on the table as he turned to regard Itachi through narrowed eyes.

"Itachi-" His retort was cut off by the feel of ice cold milk falling onto his lap. He quickly snapped his head forward and noticed he had placed his hand on the edge of his bowl on accident.

Oh, for the love of everything holy, _who_ did he piss off to deserve this!? He tried to salvage as much pride as he possibly could by picking up some of the cecreal that had fallen onto the table and threw them back into the now, pretty much empty bowl. He heard his mother's scolding words as she handed him a washcloth and began cleaning up the mess he had made with a spare she had.

He must have done something horrible in his past life. Maybe he had kicked puppies and pushed baby carriages down sloping streets… or pushed old ladies out into Monday morning traffic. Perhaps he attempted to vacuum his hamster or drown kittens in the toilet. His musings were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Go change Sasuke, and try to find some matching clothes." She was scrubbing the plush material of the chair in an attempt to remove the setting stain of milk. She sounded irritated, which in turn irritated Sasuke… more so than he already was. It's not like it was _his_ fault his brother was a dick and fate had decided to fuck him over today.

Sasuke stormed down the long stretch of hallway to his room mumbling incoherent words to himself.

On the bright side of things, the milk incident _had_ forced him to change out of that ridiculously ugly green shirt. Once inside his room, Sasuke discarded the polo shirt and jeans on the floor. He made a mental note to himself to pick them up later after he got back from his search. He rummaged through drawers and inside his closet. Sasuke decided to take his time finding something half-way decent to wear this time. After turning his dressers and closet inside out, he finally settled on a white, button up shirt and black slacks.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he lazily stared at his reflection in the mirror. His reflection stared lazily right back.

With a few more incoherent curses directed at his hair, Sasuke made his way out of his room and down the hall. He scanned the living room for any sign of his shoes. When he noticed they weren't in his line of sight, Sasuke grunted in annoyance.

"Their behind the recliner closest to the door." Sasuke strode over to the location directed and noticed his shoes sitting ever so innocently and neatly where they were said to be. He slipped his socked feet into them before turning in the direction of his mother and muttering his thanks. He wondered absently how mothers seemed to know exactly what you needed and when you needed it. He wished he had that skill.

She simply raised a thin eyebrow in amusement at his downward cast face. "Good luck then." With a quick nod of recognition, Sasuke opened the front door and made his way out of it. He made a move to leave the porch when he felt a slight tug on his arm. His head turned mechanically to look over his shoulder.

There, in the door, was the sleeve of his shirt. Sasuke grit his teeth and counted to ten before giving an experimental tug. It didn't budge. A few more tugs, and pulls later, and Sasuke was positively _seething_.

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sasuke screamed in exasperated frustration and ripped the sleeve of his shirt from out of the door. A loud ripping sound could then be heard as he was pulled free from the hold the door had on him.

He lifted his arm and examined the damage. A whole section of his sleeve had been ripped off. Sasuke threw his arm down and trudged across his yard and into the bustling city.

And with that long string of unfortunate events leads to where Sasuke is now, walking down the sidewalk. Nobody was freaking _hiring_. No fast food joints, no animal shelters (albeit he was glad for, as he didn't care much for them), no restaurants, book stores, cafes….

It was already 2:00 pm and Sasuke had yet to find anything promising and if he did, they _weren't hiring. _

Sasuke was on the brink of crying, he could feel it. That is, until a small café came into view as he rounded a corner.

He wondered if God was feeling the slightest bit of sympathy for him. Sure enough, Sasuke caught a glimpse of a white sign clearly stating, "Now hiring". He resisted the urge to break out into a face splitting grin. Walking up to the double glass doors, Sasuke peered into the café. From what he could see from his position at the entrance, the place looked fairly well kept.

He pushed opened the double doors; two bells dinging in protest at being jostled. His eyes scanned the immediate vicinity once inside. The interior looked quite nice, the colors complimentary and appealing. Overall, Sasuke approved of the place so far. There were even small little sections for smoking at the far end of the café. But above all else, the place was _quiet._

Sasuke smiled to himself once he noticed the small bin on the counter stock full of applications. He strode over quickly, already feeling his mood brightening. Sasuke picked up the first one on the stack and glanced over it.

_Well that's good. They don't ask for much._ He thought to himself.

Sasuke then suddenly felt plagued with the creepy feeling of being keenly watched. He quickly glanced over his shoulders, but didn't see anyone staring at him…. He returned his gaze to the application in his hand, about to shrug it off as nothing, when he noticed a black haired, sickeningly pale skinned, golden eyed man leering at him from where he stood in the doorway of a room labeled "Employees only".

From the way the man was seemingly raping Sasuke with his eyes, he sincerely doubted that hiring him was the only thing on the creepy man's list of things to _do._ He calmly replaced the application back at the top of the stack. Straightening his back and smoothing out any crinkles in his shirt, Sasuke swiftly turned around and made a bee line for the door. He opened it and calmly strode out.

* * *

_Now_ Sasuke was on the verge of tears. That had been the best place he had seen all day, and some creepy, pedophilic, loony had to _ruin_ it for him.

Saying that this just wasn't his day would have been a serious understatement. He sent glares of death at people who dared stare at his completely ruined sleeve. Damn people need to mind their own damn business. If he wanted to go around looking like some kind of rag doll, then he was gonna do it damn it….

Sasuke's scowl intensified and people wisely kept their distance as well as made sure that if they were indeed staring, that the young brooding man couldn't tell. There was practically a storm cloud hovering above his head. Sasuke decided, that he had definitely hit rock bottom. There was no possible way that this day, could get any worse.

And as if on cue, it began to rain. Now normally Sasuke enjoyed it when it rained, but not when he only had on a thin, loose shirt that could easily stick to him. He grimaced and glared up at the offending sky that dared let loose a summer shower at a time like this. People scurried around in an attempt to find somewhere dry, but Sasuke just stood where he was.

He was about to scream in agony at the sheer irony of it all, when one large restaurant caught his eye. He glared at it. There must be some kind of catch, for on this very day, he had pissed off the Gods so thoroughly, that absolutely _nothing_ could possibly go his way.

"What the fucking hell…" He mused.

Sasuke hurriedly sprinted over to it and quickly went inside. Once in, he stood at the entrance to the restaurant while ringing out his overly abused shirt. The first thing he did once he was satisfied with his shirt, was scan for any pedophilic looking men. He was relieved to see that this place seemed fairly normal, and for once was welcoming of the loud chattering coming from the people sitting at the tables.

This seemed to be a decently fancy restaurant, for the tables were a nice round shape and had clean white table cloths spread over their mahogany surfaces. The clattering of plates filled Sasuke's sense of sound, and the sweet aroma coming from the food made his mouth water.

He had completely forgotten that he hadn't actually eaten at all today. His stomach growled at him as if to say, "No, no you haven't." His thoughts were interrupted by a man with blond hair and stunningly blue eyes.

"Excuse me sir…" Sasuke stared at him and blinked several times. He noticed the man had stopped in mid-sentence, no doubt taking in Sasuke's state of disarray.

"Would you like to be shown to a table?" The blond seemed to get over his short moment of amusement, and gave Sasuke a brilliant smile.

Sasuke just stared for a few moments, before shaking his head clear of any lingering dirty thoughts. He cleared his throat and schooled his face into an impassive look of apathy. "Actually, I came here wondering if, by chance, you were hiring?" The blond seemed to contemplate his words, for his faced scrunched up in thought.

He then turned around and started to walk off; he motioned over his shoulder for Sasuke to follow him.

Sasuke was led to a room that had the words "Employees only" scrawled in black bold letters over the glass. He inwardly cringed.

The blond boy just turned the door handle and pushed the door open, and motioned with his hand to go in. And with that, he walked off toward a couple that had just walked into the restaurant. Sasuke stepped tentatively inside; eyes darting around for anyone with golden, snake-like eyes. Instead, he was greeted with the back of a white haired man sitting at a desk while glaring at a computer.

He didn't seem to notice anyone had even entered the room at all. Sasuke cleared his throat.

The man didn't even have the decency to turn around as he lazily called over his shoulder, "What'dya want?" Sasuke fidgeted with the hem of his shirt before answering him. "I was wondering if you guys were hiring…" He cursed his voice for sounding so unsure. The man turned in his swiveling chair at that.

He seemed to be sizing Sasuke up which led to more furious man-handling of the hem of one soaked, white shirt.

After some more intense glaring his eyes lit up, "Well today's your lucky day kid, we are hiring."

Ha, ha ha ha HA! Lucky day indeed.

The man grabbed a stack of papers from his desk and handed it to him. "That's the application, I'll let you know if you get the job." Sasuke nodded stiffly at the man before he started making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Now go away kid, you're bothering me." Sasuke glowered at the now turned back of the man who had just handed him an application. At least he hadn't attempted to strip Sasuke with his eyes. He sighed audibly as he made his way out of the restaurant. He would have actually stayed and ordered something, but he forgot his wallet back at his house. Go figure.

Sasuke held the sheets of paper to his chest to keep it away from the rain as he made his way back to the Uchiha household.

**AN: So, what do you think? Don't forget to review! **


	2. Naruto's Day

**AN: Ah, the second chapter is here. c: I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Naruto belongs to me, for if they did, I would make them dance the Chicken Dance over, and over, and over. And I would laugh. A lot. Yah.  
**

Naruto was having a good day. No, scratch that, he was having a wonderful, awesome, spectacular, amazing, brilliant, fantastic, marvelous, grand, exciting, terrific, … he could go on and on… day. Yes, this day was one to be remembered, for it shall go down in most awesome days history. And here, is where Naruto is now, standing in front of a table with the widest of near, face splitting grins on his sun-kissed, tan face. One would wonder what in the world would make someone so happy on a hot, summer day. Especially working whilst it being summer, but no, that did not deter his most happy mood.

He was sure he was probably scaring people away, if the slightly disgusted, albeit intrigued, faces of his customers were any indication of such. Naruto just laughed it off with a wave of his notebook, and then proceeded to ask them what they would like to order on this very _fine _afternoon. There was a slight hesitation in their reply, but that didn't bother Naruto, nope, not _one_ bit.

As he wrote down their order, Naruto vaguely thought back to how this very wonderful morning played out to be such an awesomely fantastic one. Which, by the way, will go down in most awesome day history! Oh, did he already say that? No matter, this day was worthy of it being said twice.

He had woken up to the thought of it being an ordinary day. One thing he noticed upon his awakening, was that he woke up _before_ the shrill, annoying, piece of shit he called his alarm clock could start banging on his ear drums. This, was the first sign, for Naruto never woke before his alarm clock.

Naruto let out a dramatic yawn, while throwing his arms high above the messy locks of his head. After a moment of stretching out his awakening muscles, he dropped them carelessly back onto his bed. He blinked tired, half-lidded eyes at his surroundings. He noticed his alarm clock wasn't ringing, which was quite surprising. Naruto cast a glance at said contraption sitting atop his dresser; right next to his bed. It glared at him with the numbers, 7:25. He had set it to start ringing at 7:30.

Naruto blinked back his slight surprise before letting a large grin spread across his face. _Lucky!_ He thought to himself before turning the alarm off and standing up.

He placed his hands on the small of his back before stretching backwards and letting out another yawn. Once he heard a resounding pop, he bent forward.

It was just a feeling, but he had the strange suspicion that this day, was going to be a good one.

"Time for breakfast!" He exclaimed to himself. Naruto didn't bother to get dressed yet, as he strode out casually into his bathroom to relieve himself before heading into the kitchen for a much needed morning meal.

He remembered to wash his hands this time, for the last time he hadn't, Iruka yelled many a colorful curse word for putting his quote, _"Filthy fucking, germy ass hands" _end quote, on the previously cleaned counter.

He walked into the kitchen casually hunched. He still hadn't fully woken up quite yet. Iruka was at the sink washing a plate before regarding Naruto with a look of clear annoyance. "Did you wash your hands?" His eyes zeroed in on Naruto's hands as his nose was raised disdainfully in the air.

"Yes mother." Naruto mumbled before grabbing a chair and pulling it out to sit down. Iruka relaxed at that, and turned his attention back to the task at hand. "I'm making pancakes today." Naruto perked up slightly at this. Pancakes? Those were a guilty pleasure of his second only to ramen! Maybe today was indeed going to be one of his good ones. Iruka smiled. "I thought I'd make something nice for you today, since you did so well in school." Naruto gave him a cheeky grin.

Before Naruto could reply though, a silver-haired man sporting an orange book in his left hand came waltzing into the small kitchen. "Yo." Was his only greeting as he took his seat next to Naruto. Iruka merely grunted at his manners, but Naruto slammed the man hard on the back. "Yo to you too Kakashi!" Kakashi heaved a cough while nearly dropping his book. Iruka snorted in amusement at Kakashi's lack of expectancy for the assault that was Naruto Uzumaki having a good day.

Iruka placed a stack of pancakes on the table in front of Naruto and Kakashi before grabbing three plates and the syrup. He sat down on the other side of Naruto. "So, today's your first day at that new restaurant, yes?" Iruka questioned while handing Naruto a fork.

"Yep!" Was the quick reply before Naruto grabbed two pancakes with his fork and slapped them onto his plate.

Iruka resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's exuberant behavior. Kakashi merely stared in slight shock. Naruto never usually was a morning person, so to say Kakashi was surprised would be an understatement.

Naruto took a bite out of his pancakes, and immediately was sent into the orgasmic bliss that was pancake heaven. They tasted so PERFECT. The perfect had to be shouted, otherwise it wouldn't have been able to express the full extent of how perfect the pancakes really were. Iruka must have gotten the awesome kind of syrups and cooked the pancakes _just_ right so as not to burn them, but not undercook them.

Whatever it was, Naruto was _lovein'_ it.

He was momentarily brought out of his blissful state of mind to the sound of glass hitting a hard surface. Naruto looked up to see Iruka had placed a glass of orange juice next to his plate.

"I got it yesterday, I know how much you love orange juice." Naruto resisted the very strong urge to hug the man until his eyes popped out of his head.

"Please don't. I may be 36, but I still think I'm too young to die, and especially too young to die like _that_."

Naruto blinked. Had he said that out loud? He shrugged before continuing to eat his spectacularly awesome pancakes, and the occasional sip of his orange juice.

"As I was saying, for your first day, I bought the pants and shirt to your waiter uniform." Iruka was back in his seat.

"Thanks Iruka!" Naruto exclaimed. The man had originally said he wouldn't be able to afford it until the following Friday. He decided to voice this fact. "I thought you weren't able to afford it yet."

Iruka simply shrugged. "Your boss donated to us a bit. You're going to have to repay him." Naruto smiled at that. His boss, Jiraiya, had always had a soft spot for him, he knew he did. He simply nodded his agreement as he all but inhaled the rest of his pancakes. "Thanks for breakfast Iruka, I'm gonna go get dressed now. See ya, Scarecrow." Iruka gave him a dismissing wave of the hand as Kakashi didn't seem to have noticed the remark for he was thoroughly engrossed in the orange novel he was currently reading.

Naruto stumbled into his room and shut the door behind him. He had always had a habit of shutting his door, even though he completely trusted Iruka and Kakashi to respect his privacy; that was just how he lived in the previous days leading up to when Iruka and Kakashi had adopted him. The two of them were a couple. If that fact wasn't already obvious. Naruto was at first a bit skeptical of their parenting skills when he was adopted by them at the age of ten. But they had proved time and time again that they were just as stable a family as any normal one. It wasn't even that hard to accept the fact they were both gay, something he was a bit paranoid about when he had hit age twelve.

He had never thought much on his sexual orientation even after being adopted by two people who were obviously leaning towards the more colorful side of life. He had fully embraced the rainbow at age fourteen. He felt no further need of denying himself of what he so obviously wanted, and had even opted to try casual dating with a few males. Although none of the relationships were serious, he had fully accepted that he was indeed, gay. A fact that he thought would bother him more, but strangely didn't.

Coming back out from that stroll down memory lane, Naruto approached his dresser. He noticed Iruka had placed his working attire on the top for easy access. Naruto grinned at that. The man would act like doing things for Naruto was such a pain, but he'd do it anyway. Something Naruto was very grateful for. He had never been so organized since Iruka and Kakashi had come into his life.

He slipped on the tan pants and white, button-up shirt. He then scanned the room for his shoes, which were conveniently placed next to his bedside, the socks folded across his bed. Naruto quickly slipped them on and strode out of his room.

He was in the living room now, trying to think of anything he might be missing. "Keys." He heard a voice coming from the kitchen say as a pair of jingling keys were hurled his way. Naruto caught them effortlessly as Kakashi had started his descent down the hallway. "Nice catch brat." He heard him say, even though the man hadn't looked up from his book. Naruto just grinned toothily at him. "Thanks you old, pervy man." He heard Kakashi snort in amusement as he turned to walk out of the door.

Naruto opened and closed the door behind him with an audible click. Shirt sleeve perfectly intact.

And with that series of fantastic events, leads up to where Naruto is now, walking in the kitchen to shout at the chefs the orders he had just recorded in his notebook.

He was all but gaily skipping in glee back into the busy atmosphere of the restaurant. He noticed a group of giggling girls standing at the entrance and walked up to them. "Hello ladies, care to be shown to a table?" Their giggles intensified as he added in a wink for an extra effect. One of them spoke up, "If you wouldn't mind." She gave him a coy wink of her own.

Naruto grinned while leading them to an empty table. He then placed a few menus' in front of them before asking them what kind of drinks they would like today. He quickly scurried away to gather the drinks that was asked of him, and noticed the couple he had previously been serving standing up to leave. He walked up to them and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for coming, have a wonderful day." He said politely. The couple smiled at him before bowing slightly as well.

He barely heard them say that this restaurant had wonderful service. Naruto was sure his face would split with the number of times he had grinned today. He looked over to his right and noticed he had been graciously tipped. A whole twenty dollar bill was sitting there on the table, begging for him to pick it up. He did so, and shoved the twenty into the front pocket of his tan, dress slacks.

He walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. He noticed Jiraiya walking out of his office and waved to the man. Said man gave him a wave back before sauntering up to him. "Lookin' sharp shrimp." Naruto couldn't hold back the laugh that had escaped his lips. "All thanks to you old man, I'll repay you."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Don't worry about it. That uniform is on me." Naruto pouted as he gave Jiraiya a half-hearted glare. "Besides, I know how much you want to go to that concert coming up. Better start saving early, ne?" Naruto was back to grinning again.

"Thanks, I mean it." Jiraiya merely smiled, and nodded his head.

Naruto was interrupted from the pouring of his customer's drinks when a brown haired boy that rivaled him in mischievousness tackled him from the side. The boy had on a similar uniform as Naruto's. Naruto didn't miss a beat as he placed the cup down before any of it could spill.

"NARUTO! WHAT'S UP MAN!?" Was the loud exclamation as he was promptly thrown to the ground by the unexpected weight of Kiba. "Besides the roof and sky, and my mood, nothing much." Was Naruto's easy reply.

Kiba lifted himself off the blond boy before extending a hand. Naruto took it and let Kiba pull him back up into a standing position. "So!?" The brown haired boy asked in semi-contained excitement after Naruto had wiped off all traces of dust from his shirt and pants.

"So…?" Naruto responded looking a bit confused. Kiba's previously sunny disposition darkened slightly. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Naruto was _really_ confused now. "Forgot about what Kiba?" He tilted his head for an added effect. Kiba heaved a sigh before leveling Naruto with a glare. "Tomorrow's my birthday dickwad, what are'ya gonna get me!?" Naruto frowned. _Fuck._ Was the only word running through his head.

He _had_ forgotten. God he felt like a douche now. And a gift? He didn't have any money right now. _Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck. _Naruto noticed Jiraiya had departed back into his office during the commotion Kiba had caused. _I couldn't possibly ask Jiraiya to help me out. He already has helped me out a lot. _"I can't tell you that, or I'd ruin the surprise!" Kiba was back to grinning that feral grin of his. "I'm holdin' ya to it blondie." And with that, Kiba went back out to escort a person to a table who had just walked in.

Naruto sighed. Just when he thought his day was the best day he had had in _years_. Maybe the Gods were smiting him for getting too happy. He walked back to the table of girls while holding onto a tray with all of their drinks.

They noticed him approach and giggled. He placed the tray in the middle of the table and was about to turn when he heard a voice call out to him. "We heard you and your friend talking." Naruto turned completely around and nodded after a moment. "Yeah, I'm at kind of a loss right now. I'm completely broke, and I forgot entirely that his birthday was yesterday." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

They seemed to understand as they nodded. "Don't worry sexy, we'll leave you a nice tip so you can get your friend something nice, hm?" Naruto gave them a surprised look before replying. "You don't have to do that."

One of the girls simply waved a manicured hand at him. "We want to, be good to us now."

"And don't stop smiling! Your face doesn't look like it was made for frowning! I could've sworn the temperature dropped three degrees when you frowned."

Naruto smiled, and it erupted into one of his trademark, face-splitting grins. "You all are most kind." They broke out into a series of giggles as Naruto made his way to another table who had yet to be served.

Yep, the Gods were still looking out for him. Now all he had to do was think of something he could get that Kiba would like. The guy was pretty picky when it came to getting him a replica of something he already had. He would have to take his time in thinking about something that he knew the dog loving teen wouldn't have.

After writing down the orders from the two, he noticed the doors being opened again. Man, business sure was booming today. Naruto grinned again at that. More people, meant more money, and that meant more he could save for those tickets.

The guy who walked in appeared to be the same age as himself and Kiba. He also looked wet, very very wet. No pun intended. Naruto hadn't noticed it had been raining. Meh, random summer showers like that were common. The boy had midnight black hair and equally black eyes.

He let the boy ring out his clothes and observe the interior of the restaurant before walking up toward him.

"Excuse me sir…."

That seemed to get his attention, for the boy turned his stoic gaze on him. This close up, Naruto noticed the guy looked like he had taken an afternoon swim in a lake. On closer inspection, the guy looked like he had a run-in with his door. He knew that it was the door that had done that to his shirt because he had also done so before on a worse day than today. Naruto looked back up into the man's eyes after his short analysis was completed.

"Would you like to be shown to a table?" He gave the teen one of his most brilliant smiles.

The boy seemed to be slightly taken aback by this, for he shook his head. Naruto guessed it was to clear wandering thoughts. He nearly smirked. The teen then schooled his face into its original stoic mask.

"Actually, I came here wondering if, by chance, you were hiring?" Naruto had to blink at that. He was new, hell if he knew if Jiraiya was hiring any more people. Ah! Jiraiya! He would know, after all, he is the boss.

Naruto turned away from him and started to walk in the direction of Jiraiya's office. When he noticed the man had yet to follow him, he motioned over his shoulder at him. He walked quickly to Jiraiya's office and turned the knob, unaware of the cringe his companion made at the writing on the door's glass. He pushed the door open in one fluid movement, and pointed into the room for him to go in.

The man complied and walked in slightly but didn't close the door.

Naruto then proceeded to head to another couple that had just walked in. He could feel the boy's gaze on his back as he approached the two, until it was gone as the door was closed.

He absentmindedly wrote down orders as his main focus was on the door of Jiraiya's small office.

After what seemed like a small eternity, the doors opened and the obsidian colored, haired boy walked out with an application in his hand. Naruto watched as the boy lingered in the restaurant before heading out of the entrance.

If the boy was accepted, that would mean less work. Not to mention, this guy wasn't too bad to look at. One could only take so much of Kiba's dirty, dog look.

This could be potentially interesting.

**AN: All righty then! You have reached the end of the second chapter! Any comments are appreciated. Review! If you have any opinions on if this story should be SasuNaru or NaruSasu, let me know.**


	3. The Interview

**A/N: Yeah, so I haven't been very good on updating. Sorry about that. What really inspired me was the amount of comments I received with only uploading two chapters. Me being a totally new author and all. (Eh, not really) But me never uploading any of my stories before. I was quite surprised at the number of people who asked for a NaruSasu instead of SasuNaru. Huh, I always thought Sasunaru was preferred. People getting bored of Sasunaru I s'pose. I'll try to make it appealing to both views! :D Without further adieu, enjoy.**

Sasuke was laying on his bed listening to his CD player. His legs were bent at the knee and his arms were folded behind his head. He had yet to hear from the restaurant manager and he was starting to think he had been forgotten or something.

Sasuke felt restless. His legs bounced to the beat of his music. The nerve of them not calling yet. He had been waiting forever!

He had his eyes closed with an angry scowl etched into his ivory face. He had been waiting for a call or something for at least two or three weeks now. Sasuke was bored out of his mind and had absolutely nothing to do. He had been wishing for this job so he didn't have to feel so utterly useless over the summer. His thoughts wandered back to the events that had led to him finding that restaurant. He cringed at the thought of that eerie man with sickeningly, pale skin. I mean, sure, Sasuke himself had pale skin, but at least he didn't look practically _dead_. The guy's complexion was damn near transparent! He couldn't hold back the shiver that raced down his spine.

His thoughts strayed to the blond haired, blue eyed waiter he had previously encountered upon entering his chosen place of work. Quite happy for the change in thought. His eyes had been so blue, it made Sasuke wonder if the guy had contacts. He wouldn't doubt it. Didn't only really, _really_ young babies have eyes that blue? Maybe the guy just hadn't matured at all, just his body had.

Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes half way. The guy looked like a moron underneath that charming smile. Sasuke had always been more attracted to intelligence than anything; practically the reason why he had even dated the Hyuuga. Neji had been as serious about studying as his older brother and himself had. But Sasuke hadn't been surprised, the Hyuuga's owned a multi-million dollar company that sold entertainment products. Neji's uncle had cracked down hard on his cousin and him about the importance of making excellent grades in school.

Wait, why was he thinking about his ex? Sasuke felt a headache coming on. He moved a hand out from under his head to rub at his temple.

Sasuke himself hadn't had a much easier time even if his father wasn't the CEO of some major company. He was a lawyer and was quite serious regardless of such trivial details such as status. Sasuke had found himself not really achieving above expectations just because his father demanded excellence, but because he had wanted the approval of the man. He had always felt like he was letting him down every day just by being himself. So Sasuke supposed that he was trying so hard in an attempt to make it up to him.

Sasuke wasn't even really paying attention to his CD player as it blasted away in his ears. He was sure that if anyone else had been in the room, they would question his ability to hear.

Sasuke rested the arm previously used to rub at abused temples over his eyes. Sufficiently blocking out the rays of sun that threatened to disable another one of his senses. A weary sigh escaped his lips.

The track on his CD player then changed, and the new one shocked him into lifting his arm whilst blinking several times. "S.O.S, please some-one-help-me it's un-heal-thy, for me to feel this-", he growled in frustration. This was most likely Itachi's doing. The guy seemed to get his kicks from humiliating and making Sasuke's life a living hell. Seriously, what was _wrong_ with that guy?

Sasuke had moved his hand near the CD player to change the song, making a mental note to delete it later, but the beat of the song gave pause to this action. It really was a catchy tune. Sasuke felt a nagging itch to get up and dance to it. He felt his eye involuntarily twitch.

_Stupid bastard Itachi, resist, resist!_

But eventually, Sasuke had given in to temptation and started dancing to the insufferable tune. What… it's not like anyone was there to notice.

Sasuke was actually a very fluid dancer; being forced into dance at a young age just because his mother had thought it would have been cute.

Sasuke didn't think it was cute.

He would never admit to it, but he was damn good at "dropping it like its hot."

"S-O-S please some-one help me it's un-healthy,"

Yes, Sasuke had even started singing to it. Had anyone been at a distance, they would have thought he was a woman with the way he could dance like that.

At that moment, without so much as a knock, the door to his room was swung open, and a very livid Itachi stood in the doorway. At the sight before him, he rose a thin eyebrow; deciding he'd let Sasuke notice he was being watched.

Sasuke turned when he heard the faint creaking of the door through the music.

"For me… to feel this way…"

Sasuke felt warmth rise quickly to his cheeks, but decided to make it seem as if he was angry and not completely embarrassed out of his mind.

"Do you ever knock before entering someone's personal space?" He glared daggers at Itachi's amused form, who had simply smirked. Making his growing humor noticeable.

"Do I make you toss and turn and unable to sleep at night?"

"SHUT UP ITACHI!" Sasuke took this moment to grab the nearest object and hurl it Itachi's way, which so happened to be his pillow. Itachi merely stepped aside and let the billowy object fall out into the hall.

"You have a call Rhianna. And to spare your dwindling dignity for the moment, I'll ask when it'll be much more embarrassing for you." With that, Itachi strode out of Sasuke's room calmly; stepping on the pillow on his way out.

"Gee, thanks Itachi, I sure owe you one." Sasuke yelled as sarcastically as he could at his dick of a brother. "Anything for my sweet, little brother." Was the yelled response.

Sasuke was seething now as he stomped his way out of his room and down the stairs.

His mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch. She regarded him with amused eyes as she took notice of his reddened face. "A call." Was her greeting as she pointed at the table with a knife she was using to chop up some tomatoes.

Sasuke nodded and walked over to the phone and gingerly placed it next to his ear. "Hello?" There was some shuffling at the other end before he heard a familiar voice. "About time, you shouldn't make people wait. Anyway, I've looked over the application you've submitted, you can come in today for an interview."

Sasuke really wanted to say _speak for yourself, I've been waiting for nearly three freaking weeks._ But he really wanted this job, so refrained from his inner impulse. Already learning his lesson from just a few moments ago.

"Thank you. When should I come in?" He asked in the most polite way he could when being utterly pissed off.

"At 5pm. Don't be late." Sasuke nodded before replying, "All right, I'll be there." He hung up the phone and slid into one of the chairs at the table. He sat there a moment and blinked slowly. That stupid bastard was probably going to wait until their father was home from his case before asking Sasuke what he was doing dancing to some weird pop song. Oh, the stares he would receive from his father, none he imagined would be too pleased.

"Mother, can I drown Itachi in the toilet? Please?" Sasuke groaned before letting his forehead drop onto the hard surface of the table.

His mother let out a snort of laughter before she could properly catch it. "No Sasuke, you can't drown your brother in the toilet. It would look bad on your resume if they noticed you murdered a person, and you do want to get into a nice school, hm?"

She made a valid point.

"Fair enough." Was his mumbled reply. His mother gave a soft smile at that. "I'm making salad for lunch, I'll put in extra tomatoes for you." Sasuke lifted his head slightly at the offer. He cast a glance in his mother's direction before mumbling his thanks. Itachi then took this moment to saunter into the kitchen; he took a seat opposite of Sasuke and heard him growl in protest. Itachi simply crossed his legs, and stared at Sasuke with the most apathetic look that made it seem as if he hadn't heard Sasuke at all.

Sasuke sighed and gave up. Playing a game of wits with Itachi was just not worth it. He placed his head back on the counter while grumbling out incoherent nothings. His mother placed a bowl with extra tomatoes in front of him and a normal bowl of salad in front of Itachi.

"Lift your head up Sasuke, and eat your food." Sasuke did as he was told and lifted his head up. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his palm. "I have an interview at five." He spoke for the sake of conversation.

His mother nodded, "Good for you." She spoke with a smile.

Sasuke loved his mom. She always stood by whatever he had wanted to do, and had always considered what he had to say. She had even fully accepted the fact that he was gay without complaints or any disgusted looks of disapproval. His father however, took a lot of convincing before he had finally let Sasuke out of his room after finding out that piece of information.

He had told Sasuke that if he had ever found someone he wanted to date, that they were to be brought to the house to be evaluated by him. Sasuke had stared in miffed disbelief before his mother had implored him not to disagree.

So he had, and his father began to grudgingly accept that his son swung the other way. But if it hadn't been for his mother, Sasuke was sure his dad would have probably disowned him.

He quickly ate his salad before standing up from his chair. "I'm gonna take a walk." He had said.

"Maybe he's secretly going to singing rehearsals." He heard Itachi say to their mom. She snorted in laughter. Sasuke stormed his way out of the house and slammed the door.

Sasuke had left his house at 3pm, only having two hours to walk around before he had to be in the restaurant manager's office for that interview. It had really been a beautiful day, he had noted to himself. He took his time walking along passed buildings with fancy logos. Walking calmed him. Made him feel less angry about the stupid comments of his brother, or if he had just been having a bad day.

It also gave him time to think about things. Sasuke had always liked having a plan for things, even if he didn't go through with his plans for some reason or another. With his two hours, Sasuke had thought about what he was going to do when the interview was over. Probably call up his friend Shikamaru and tell him about the latest stunt Itachi had pulled today, or if he had gotten this job or not.

He had also thought about how he could exact at least some degree of revenge on Itachi. Maybe put pink dye in the shampoo. That would surely piss him off. Then again, the retaliation to this wondrous plan would probably endanger his well-being. He remembered the time when Itachi had had just received his license and as a present for such, was given his very own, black BMW. Sasuke had only been eleven at the time, and the only thing his childish mind could come up with for revenge against Itachi for humiliating him in front of his friends by telling them Sasuke was in dance and that he wore tights on a regular basis, was to paint his car pink.

Lets just say, Sasuke couldn't walk properly for _days_ after being given the most painful wedgie of his life. The damn bastard managed to pull his underwear over his damn _head._

No, maybe pink hair dye in the shampoo would not go over so well. But damn if he was going to back down to Itachi.

Sasuke walked by a few more shops, a scowl firmly in place. That scowl turned into a death induced glare when a voice screeched out his name in overenthusiastic glee. A robotic turn of the head gave him a clear view of bubblegum pink hair, emerald eyes, and a disgustingly sweet, fake smile to finish off the look as one of Sasuke's most dedicated fan girls.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke was sure that if his head sunk any lower, it might permanently injure his spine. But he wasn't in a too caring mood as he preferred glaring at the girl bounding his way in a pink mini skirt and form fitting white blouse. She stopped a few feet away from him as if the look of utter distaste finally registered in her inflated, pink head. Sakura wrapped her arms around her back and stared in what Sasuke thought was suppose to be her attempt at being cute at the ground in a shy manner. Sasuke would have scoffed if her advances were directed at someone else other than himself.

"H-hi Sasuke."

But Sasuke didn't respond, only intensified his glare.

"I saw you looking at the shops and thought I'd say hi."

Sasuke had yet to speak. People around them giving them strange stares as they passed by. A few glares that promised nothing short of a slow and painful death by torture had them quickly minding their own business. Although Sakura didn't seem to take notice of the underlying threat in Sasuke's glare as she kicked at the ground lightly waiting for the reply she must know by now she wouldn't receive.

She just couldn't take a fucking _hint_ if it _slapped_ her across the face.

And at that moment, she was promptly slapped across the face by a blond haired girl. Sasuke would have laughed if he had been in a lighter mood.

"What are you doing Sakura!? Don't annoy him like that!" The girl's face twisted in a comical fashion of anger at the person who was undoubtedly her friend. Sakura glared with equal fervor and lashed out at the blond girl. "Shut up Ino! I wasn't annoying him, I was just saying hi!"

Sasuke decided not to voice his opinion in the matter of how she was actually doing quite a fantastic job of annoying him, and attempted to sneak away from tweedle dee and tweedle dumb.

Amidst their bickering, the two didn't seem to notice Sasuke's stealthy escape into a near by store. Upon entering, Sasuke chanced a glance outside through the glass doors; noticing the two had yet to realize the object of their pointless affection had escaped.

Sasuke let a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding out and briefly closed his eyes. He slowly opened them to see something he never wanted to ever lay eyes on again.

Golden yellow eyes with a pedophilic glint in them gazed over his body in such a creepy manner, Sasuke had to look down to make sure he was still wearing clothes. Only one thought was going through his mind at this point.

_Ah, fuck…_

Naruto had been busy cleaning off tables when the disheveled, and somewhat petrified guy with the pretty face and shiny black hair ran into the restaurant with such great haste one would have thought the devil himself was on his heels.

It being Sunday, the restaurant closed early; it being 5pm now. So, the guy being here must mean he was here for an interview. Naruto smiled to himself somewhat. Maybe with someone so uptight as this guy seemed to be, things would get more interesting. New things to harass were always good things to Naruto.

He was walking his way over to the dark haired teen before he knew what he was doing. The young man hadn't yet noticed his presence, seemingly more interested in sucking in much needed oxygen into his abused lungs. What did this guy do? Run a fucking marathon away from a pedophile? He didn't know just how right he was in that assumption.

"Yo." Was Naruto's greeting once his destination beside the teen was reached. "You must be here for an interview I take it? It'd be pretty stupid of you to be here otherwise, it being Sunday and us being closed and all." Naruto suddenly stopped in his usually on-going banter when he felt rays of death bore holes into the side of his face. He chanced a glance over to the boy and noticed he was glaring quite vehemently at him.

'_Damn, whose the dick that stuck a 40 foot pole up this guy's ass._' Naruto visibly hunched his shoulders in a more defensive reaction at being stared down so threateningly. "Uh, chill man. I come in peace." The glare only increased in velocity. Naruto scratched at the back of his neck.

"Uh, you lookin' for something'? Someo-" He started nervously. Naruto always did tend to go off into meaningless rants when someone was obviously hating his very existence at the point and time of the rant.

"Would you mind just taking me to your boss's office?" The boy interrupted most rudely. Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance, but said nothing further. '_Yes, yes I would mind. Ya prick.' _With narrowed, scrutinizing eyes, Naruto slowly turned and stalked his way toward Jiraiya's office. He contemplated taking him to the janitor's room on several occasions throughout the short walk. '_Man, I knew this guy was probably gonna be stingy, but being an ass on top of that?'_ Naruto cast a glance over his shoulder to see the obsidian colored teen was stiffly walking behind him at a carefully calculated distance.

"Mind yourself, I don't appreciate being stared at." Naruto bristled at the remark. "Well excuse me princess…."** 1 (a/n: Muhaha, I had to do it.)** The narrowed shoulders of the one being addressed as "princess" stiffened even more so. His eyebrows furrowing in distaste. "Excuse me?" Was the only thing he could think of to say at the moment.

"Nothing, we're here." Naruto stated quickly before the shock the boy was clearly in faded. He quickly made his exit leaving the other to stand dumbly in front of the office of Jiraiya.

**A/N: Bare with me on the updates. I tend to write about ideas as I go along; I never plan. So if I hit a writer's block, I might just abruptly stop. I'll try harder though. c:**

**1. This was a play on Link's relationship with Zelda in the animated series of it. Link would always go, "Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse ME princess!" Personally, I like him better as a silent protagonist.  
**


End file.
